What are we now
by Nikonet
Summary: Just a short Spandy fanfic. Spongebob and Sandy are on a long bus ride home after a long trip, it picks up from there. Read with caution.


Hmm, just a short little Spandy fan fic, anyways I hope that you like it.

"2.50 please." the bus driver said holding his hand out in front of him, Spongebob looked at Sandy and smiled, he stepped in front of her reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wallet and gave the man three dollars, "Keep the change." Spongebob dismissed the man's hand, the man shrugged dropping the 50 cents in his change bucket, "Take a seat." the man ordered pointing behind him, Spongebob nodded he looked ahead to see that Sandy had already found a seat.

Spongebob sat next to her, he set his bag under his seat and sat back and closed his eyes, it would take a little while for them to get home, "Thanks for coming with me, Spongebob." Sandy thanked him, Spongebob opened his eyes to look at her, he smiled, "No problem." he said, Sandy shrugged, "I know y'all probably had something ta do, like work this week, and ya know I wouldn't have asked ya if I had no one else to go with." she said, "Not that I'd rather go with someone else, I didn't want…" "Sandy, it's fine I am glad you asked me, I had fun." he smiled at her, she smiled back at him, "Great." she said before she looked to the ground, placing her hands on her lap.

Spongebob sat back and looked over her, her soft fur, the perfect shade of tan, her ears one held a white plumeria flower, a few strands of fur sticking out like hair, her cheeks a perfect sandy color, fits her name well, her nose, not to mention the clothes she was wearing, blue jeans and a purple tank top, her hands were perfectly exposed, so soft and so small.

She wore a black collar like device around her neck, she had invented it to help her breath. Once she finished it she made a few extras for her and for him so that they could be together without those heavy helmets being there to divide them, she showed her work to her bosses, hence the reason why she and Spongebob had been gone for nearly two months.

Spongebob was actually more than surprised that Sandy would even ask him if he'd like to go with her on the long trip, and even more excited as he said yes to an offer he couldn't refuse, that he could actually go to this so called place called 'Texas' where her family lived. Until he got there, it seemed that her family didn't really approve of their daughter being friends with a sea critter, and even more so now that they were surely more than friends, but they didn't know what to call themselves.

One kiss doesn't make you two boyfriend and girlfriend, does it? It was all out of curiosity, well not all of it, just…

Spongebob placed his hand on hers, running his thumb over her knuckles. Sandy looked down at his hand before looking up to meet his eyes, "Spongebob.." Spongebob shushed her by bringing her into a kiss, it took her a few seconds to get her head on straight to realize that he was kissing her, but a little too late, when she went to kiss him back he pulled away, he placed his forehead on hers, "What are we?" he asked before he shortly pulled away, his face was red, and he turned away from her.

"I'm sorry." he quietly apologized, she was a little speechless, 'what are we?' she repeated his question in her head, 'what… are we?' Sandy opened her mouth, raising her shoulders, as if she didn't have a clue, then a question came to her mind, "W, what do ya wanna be?" she asked, she already knew the answer for herself, but for him… he turned around and faced her.

He grabbed her hands, "I want you! Sandy, I, I want us, Sandy, that's what I want us to be, not me, Sandy us!" he answered, "U, us?" she asked, "Y'all want… but why?" she asked, Spongebob brought her hands to his face, pulling her in so that their faces were barely touching.

"Wh, why? Sandy, you want to know why I love you? Sandy I…" "Hold on, Spongebob wh, what did y'all say?" Sandy asked, Spongebob sighed, "I said, I love you, Sandy, I really do, and you might say that a kid like me doesn't know what love is, but Sandy I am not a kid, I know I am man enough to know what love is and that I know that, I love you, I can't… Sandy I want you, and me, I want us, that's what I want, us, just you, me and nothing else, all that other stuff can just burn," "Even The… "Even the Krusty Krab, because you mean more to me then some job, there are hundreds, thousands even a gazillion jobs, but there is only one of you, and I would be happy to trade all that I have for you, whatever the costs." he said pushing his nose against hers, "I love you, Sandy." he raised his voice, he closed his eyes letting the tears roll out.

Sandy shook her head bringing him into a kiss, deep and filled with love, Spongebob kissed back tightly gripping onto her arms as he pulled her closer, their breathing became heavy and panicked. Sandy tugged at his shirt pulling his body even closer, "Spongebob." she cried out as he started kissing down her neck. Spongebob went back to her lips, reaching one hand behind her head and the other behind her back and bringing her in closer while his slipped his tongue in her mouth.

They became needy and heavy, tugging at each others clothings, Sandy had even started unbuttoning his shirt, and he had begun his hands journey down her stomach until reaching the bottom of her tanktop, that's when he slid his hand under her shirt. Sandy trembled under his touch, "Huh Spongebob." she whispered pushing herself onto him.

Sandy then reached down to the buckle on his belt, her breathing was panicked as she hurried to unbuckle his belt, Spongebob finally reached her breasts he slipped his hand under the bra and started rubbing her left breast, while she unzipped his shorts his bulge just barely poking out of his pants as his briefs held him back.

Sandy moaned feeling his tongue as it descended down her neck just to the top of her breasts while his right hand rubbed, squeezed and pinched her left breast, and his left hand trailed down her stomach and worked on the button of her blue jeans. Sandy finally pulled herself together and pulled his shorts down just enough to pull his briefs down and let his erection pop out of the cloth.

Spongebob stopped making his moves on Sandy to look down at his pillar and stones, he looked up at Sandy, "Are you sure we should be doing this here? I mean there's people around." Spongebob said, Sandy looked around them, "There's no one here but you me and the bus driver, who's busy keeping his eyes on ta road." Sandy said, Spongebob just looked down at his penis, "but, if y'all wanna wait till we get home, we can do that if ya like." Sandy said, Spongebob nodded, this wasn't the sorta place to get it on at, and it wasn't that comfortable either, so the two agreed to fix themselves and wait.

Spongebob and Sandy rode the bus home, holding hands, Sandy leaned against Spongebob's shoulder, it was pretty late, "I love ya too, Spongy." Sandy said while she looked up into his eyes as she hugged his arm, Spongebob smiled, "So, what does that make us?" he asked, "What are we now?" he asked again, Sandy giggled, "I'm guessing that would make us an item, wouldn't it? Ya know as y'all recall it, boyfriend, and girlfriend." she said, Spongebob laughed, "Great." he said before he brought her into a kiss.

Well, there ya have it folks, another short Spandy fic, so tell me what did y'all think? Well, this will probably be the last one I post/ update for a while, thanks to me moving from one state to another :)


End file.
